A main problem with silo unloaders is obtaining even distribution of silage over the top layer of the silo during filling. Silage is not a free-flowing material, and does not move easily from the center to the silo walls. In addition, the silo unloader itself is typically positioned in the center of the silo and interferes with a centrally positioned fill chute. This results in either the fill chute being positioned off center--increasing unevenness of distribution--or the need to fill under the suspended unloader from the side of the silo with a "splitter" pipe, which also gives uneven distribution.
Another problem is that the uneven distributor of silage impacts the stability of the unloader during the loading and unloading process. A greater quantity of silage may be packed into one area due to an uneven distribution or there may be an uneven distribution in the moisture content of the silage during the filing process. One side of the silo may also be exposed to more freezing and thawing which can affect the density of the silage in that area. When the auger encounters dense or hardened silage, the auger may become unstable by bouncing or raising up in the silage so that the auger cuts through the silage in an uneven manner. This poor stability also increases the need for maintenance on the machine.
Ease of operation is also a problem in bottom discharge ring drive silo unloader design. The silo unloader should be easily raised and lowered in the silo and the hole former should be easily centered into the silage opening or removed from the silage opening. The more a farmer has to enter the silo to adjust the operation of the unloader, the greater the safety risk to the farmer.
A further problem is that the silo unloader should be adaptable for use with a conventional hexapod suspension. Unloaders frequently wear out more quickly than their hexapod suspension. Installation costs naturally increase if both an unloader and the hexapod suspension need to be replaced even though the suspension is in good condition.
Manufacturing costs are also of importance in bottom unloading ring drive silo unloader design. Minimization of parts and ease of assembly are important factors to produce a productive cost effective machine.
This invention is intended to solve these and other problems.